


Trust me, I made you Muffins

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master decides the Doctor needs to eat something. He was thinner than paper itself. He bakes muffins, but the Doctor is suspicious. Do you really think the Master would do something like poison it? Oh wait....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me, I made you Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> My first slashy-fic on here, PG-13 because of a bit of language.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: No reviewing needed, but would be appreciated. Made on my phone! Kinda sketchy... For example, the Doctor and the Master aren't capitol. :l  


* * *

The doctor glared suspiciously at the muffin he was just handed. He sniffed it. He squished it a bit. He examined it. "Oh hurry up and eat the damn muffin." the master hissed impatiently throwing the tray down on the nearby table and ripping his oven mitts off In a rage. He started untying the back of his apron when the doctor spoke. " What's in it?" "Can't I just make you a normal muffin?" he threw the apron on the tiled floor. "Master..." "Regular muffin stuff!" "Like..." "Flour and sugar and....blueberries and cherries..." "What else?" "I don't know! Eggs!" the master huffed and crossed his arms. The doctor sniffed the muffin again. "Well if you won't eat It,then I will!" the master snatched the muffin out of the doctors hand and scarfed It down. "I was hungry anyway." the master smiled triumphantly as the doctor watched for any side effects. "Told you." the master stuck his tongue out in mockery. The doctor glanced at his growling stomach and at the empty tray and the satisfied master. "Can you make another?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This time the doctor inspected it only momentarily then nibbled the edge. Cherry muffin. He bit a small amount. Soon the muffin was gone and the doctor was sitting back on his chair, hand comfortably laying on his satisfied stomach, feet crossed. "Where's my apology?" "For what?" "For assuming I put something in it to kill you." "Sorry." the doctor averted his eyes and blushed a bit, embarrassed. "Better." the master nodded and crossed his arms triumphantly. "How do you feel?" "Great. The muffin....was.....delicious." he replied wearily. The master smiled cunningly and watched the doctor slump in his chair. "I would never kill my favorite pet." the master hissed pleasurably, carrying the doctor to the awaiting bed. 

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping down to the bottom the read the End Notes for some reason. Or to check of there was a 'Next' button. There isn't. Sorry. 3: I just realized the story below mine is almost the same as mine. I didn't mean to copy you, Order of Chaos! Sorry


End file.
